<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk on jealousy by foreverfangirlwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573916">drunk on jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites'>foreverfangirlwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth Oneshots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Alternate Universe, Annabeth is smart, College AU, Cute, F/M, Jealous Percy, back by popular demand, feat. that strech arm move that ppl use an excuse to wrap an arm around the other persons shoulder, for a tumblr prompt, luke just exists, percy's just struggling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy’s had a rough week. Well, more like a rough month, but especially a rough week. So, he tries to take the night as a chance to relax. He’s at Jason’s with Annabeth and a few friends, sipping beer, watching Jason and Piper go at it in Mario Kart and just having a chill time.</p><p>That is until, Luke walks in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth Oneshots [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk on jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s had a rough week. Well, more like a rough month, but especially a rough week. So, he tries to take the night as a chance to relax. He’s at Jason’s with Annabeth and a few friends, sipping beer, watching Jason and Piper go at it in Mario Kart and just having a chill time.</p><p>That is until, Luke walks in.</p><p>He’s never liked Luke that much, they just don’t mesh together and he’s not really sure who invited him tonight. But given that Luke is Thalia’s friend, that’s probably it.</p><p>“Luke! How are you doing?” Annabeth greets from her place beside Percy.</p><p>Maybe it’s the rough week, maybe it’s the alcohol, but for some reason that irks him.</p><p>He knows it’s dumb, it’s just a hello. But he can feel himself getting annoyed.</p><p>Maybe it’s because Luke looks good. Neat and put together in a way that Percy hasn’t felt in a while.</p><p>“Annabeth, good to see you. I’m good, what about you?”</p><p>Annabeth smiles brightly and responds with something that Percy doesn’t pay attention to because Annabeth also looks good.</p><p>Well, she always looks good. Her hair is out of the usual ponytail, tumbling out in curls across her shoulders and even though she’s just wearing jeans and a white tee, she looks unfairly attractive.</p><p>Percy, on the other hand, knows his hair is unkempt (and not in a cute way). His clothes are wrinkled since he hasn’t had any time to fold anything, and even the pizza on the table in front of him looks unappetizing as he remembers all the junk food he’s been eating out of convenience.</p><p>This semester is kicking his ass. Letting out a sigh, he finishes off the rest of his beer.</p><p>“Did you get a haircut? Your hair looks really good,” he catches Luke saying.</p><p>Pursing his lips, he holds back a sniping remark. Luke is grating on his nerves today.</p><p>Annabeth shakes her head, making the wavy curls bounce a little. “No, just decided not to put my hair in a ponytail today.”</p><p>He needs another beer.</p><p>“It suits you.”</p><p>“Annabeth” Percy interjects loudly, unable to tolerate any more of this.</p><p>She turns to look at him curiously, no doubt wondering about his volume and tone.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>Shit…he doesn’t actually have something to say. He glances at the empty beer bottle in his hand.</p><p>“Um, could you…get me another drink?”</p><p>Annabeth, as ever, sees through his request. “You sure? You’re acting kinda strange…maybe you shouldn’t have any more.”</p><p>He tries not to huff at her words.</p><p>Standing up, mostly just to get away, he turns to her. “Never mind, I can get it. Do you want something?”</p><p>She shakes her head, but he can feel her eyes on him as he walks away.</p><p>Normally, as he’s been told, he’s a really easy-going kind of person. So anger is something he hasn’t felt in a while…but he can feel it now, brewing up.</p><p>Ditching his path to the kitchen, he heads for the bathroom instead in an effort to calm down.</p><p>Mistake.</p><p>The mirror is just a reminder of how shitty he looks. Disheveled, bloated, with bags under his eyes, he can’t compete (though he tries to remind himself it’s not a competition) with Luke.</p><p>Somehow feeling worse than when he came in, he leaves the bathroom and automatically returns to his spot, trying not to think much more about anything.</p><p>Luke and Annabeth are talking about some show (that he doesn’t have time to be watching) and he leans back against the couch to stare up the ceiling, wondering what the hell he’s doing here.</p><p>Running a hand through his hair, he looks back at the screen, focusing on Leo’s callouts of the game in front of him rather than the fact that Annabeth barely registered that he’d sat down.</p><p>But even that distraction doesn’t last as he hears Luke say something about tomorrow night. He doesn’t know the context, doesn’t need to, he’s just so done with everything.</p><p>As casually as he can, he stretches so his arm is around Annabeth, while still keeping his eyes on the TV screen.</p><p>Normally, he’s not one to get jealous, but tonight is a night of many not-normal things apparently.</p><p>Annabeth, seemingly absently, scoots a bit closer to him. He takes it as a win and relaxes a little as he pulls put his phone.</p><p>Another mistake.</p><p>His shoulders tense as he reads the email from his professor about moving up a deadline for a project. He’s so fucking screwed now. Immediately, he takes his arm off Annabeth to text his group members.</p><p>At least it’s a distraction from the Luke and Annabeth show.</p><p>After a string of texts, they plan to meet up tomorrow to hustle and he leans back into the couch with a tired sigh.</p><p>“What happened?” Annabeth asks, noticing this.</p><p>“Group project, prof moved up the deadline,” he mumbles, running his hands over his face.</p><p>“My professor did that last week,” Luke cuts in. “Actually, it was on the social dynamics of ancient Greece, Annabeth.”</p><p>Why the fuck does this guy have to direct everything to his girlfriend?</p><p>“That’s great Luke,” Percy replies sarcastically, unable to keep his frustration in check this time.</p><p>“Percy!” Annabeth turns to him, frowning at his tone.</p><p>He doesn’t really care now that he’s said something, but he also knows he shouldn’t say more. In some effort to consolidate both those sides he just shakes his head.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Annabeth’s gaze hardens. “Excuse us, Luke.”</p><p>And she’s pulling his arm and dragging him to the hall.</p><p>“Percy! What was that?” she whisper-yells.</p><p>He crosses his arms. “Me being done with his bullshit!”</p><p>“What are you talking about? He was just talking about an assignment.”</p><p>Percy rolls his eyes. “Right and he was just ‘talking’ about that show and your hair and whatever the hell else.”</p><p>He’s on a roll now.</p><p>Annabeth scoffs, crossing her arms. “Yeah, of course! What has gotten into you Percy!”</p><p>He lets out another breath. “Oh, nothing, I’m fan-fucking-tastic.”</p><p>She throws her hands in the air. “I don’t know what the hell is going on with you, but you shouldn’t be taking it out on Luke! He’s done nothing.”</p><p>“Oh,” he replies sarcastically, “hasn’t he?”</p><p>And with that he stalks off towards the food, not looking back to see whatever Annabeth’s reaction is. He’s angry and upset and he knows Annabeth is right. But that doesn’t mean he’s happy about it.</p><p>Frowning, he surveys the food, but all the snacks are also junk and he can’t handle that. So he helps himself to Jason’s fridge, mostly just to have something else to do than fume.</p><p>The cold air feels nice on his face as he opens the fridge door and sees a few apples. He doesn’t know why the apples are in the fridge but instead of questioning it, he takes one, figuring he can probably repay Jason later.</p><p>Crunching into something has never felt more satisfying than right now and he finishes the entire thing in a few more angry bites, scanning the rest of the room.</p><p>Leo, Jason and Piper are still wrapped up in the video game. Nico and Hazel are watching something on his phone with a bag of chips between them. Thalia, as ever, is late and hasn’t shown up yet. And of course, Annabeth is talking to Luke.</p><p>Tossing the core of the apple away, he walks back to his seat with the intention of letting Jason know he’s gonna head out early. Because honestly, he really can’t see the point in staying.</p><p>At least back at his dorm he can finish work on the project that’s suddenly due next week. But Jason is still playing and since he’s on the last loop of the track, Percy decides to wait.</p><p>He sits back down in his spot, keeping his eyes on the screen. He’s also going to have to talk with Annabeth later, but he doesn’t have the mental capacity for that right now. She’s probably pissed at him.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, however, he feels a warmth by is side. Glancing over, he sees that Annabeth is almost pressed up against him, still chatting with Luke.</p><p>Confused, since he’s convinced she’s mad, he tentatively leans back in his seat. Annabeth brushes back some of her hair, letting her hand fall against his forearm.</p><p>Okay, now he’s really confused. Not because she’s being touchy, because they just had an argument and she’s acting like it never happened. But he’s not going to question it. So he sits still, letting the touching continue while keeping his eyes fixed on the game.</p><p>She must not be too mad if she’s intertwined her hands with his. He relaxes a bit, feeling marginally better.</p><p>“DUDE! Blue shell!!” Leo yells. Percy watches as Jason gets spectacularly set back, as Piper rushes forward and wins.</p><p>“That’s so unfair!”</p><p>Piper smiles sweetly. “It’s how the game works.”</p><p>“I’m winning the next one!”</p><p>And they’ve already started Rainbow Road before Percy has a chance to say anything to Jason. Welp.</p><p>He feels a weight on his shoulder and sees that Annabeth’s leaning into it, eyes now focused on the screen.</p><p>“Beat him Piper!” she cheers, attention now on the last round of the tournament.</p><p>“You know I will!” Piper responds.</p><p>But his attention is solely on Annabeth, who’s now cuddling into his side. Tentatively, he lets her hand go to wrap and arm around her again and this time she leans into it.</p><p>Staying doesn’t sound too bad now that Annabeth’s wrapped up by his side.</p><p>Annabeth’s lips graze his neck, sending shivers down his spine and he looks down at her curiously. He needs to know what’s going on.</p><p>She smiles, moving up to his ear.</p><p>“Next time,” she whispers, “you get jealous. Just tell me.”</p><p>Suddenly, everything click into place and he gets why she’s cuddling with him. It’s her way of reassuring him.</p><p>“And,” she continues, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He’s about to say that she doesn’t have to be sorry, it’s all on him, but she beats him to it.</p><p>“I know things have been rough lately.” She intertwines her fingers with his. “I promise it’ll get better.”</p><p>And there with Annabeth cuddled by his side…he thinks he can believe that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think we all have those rough patches where we feel like shit and struggle with ourselves, and I wanted to highlight that in Percy since it’s not shown as often with men as it is with women. (Also the prompt was college au jealous Percy, shoutout to anon on tumblr!) </p><p>(Also to anyone in that position, it’ll get better, just keep swimming ;) </p><p>Please comment! I’d love to hear your thoughts!<br/>And as always, thanks for reading!<br/>See ya! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>